digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperialdramon Dragon Mode
Imperialdramon Imperialdramon is an Ancient Dragon Digimon, and one of the two Mega forms of the Veemon line (the other being UlforceVeedramon) that very few have seen. It has incredible power and abilities, but this makes controlling it difficult and it can become either good or evil. When it fully unleashes its power, it transforms into another form. To distinguish it from its other forms, Imperialdramon is sometimes called Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World 2 I-Dramon digivolves from Raidramon if Level 31 or more, and with 8+ DP. I-Dramon in this game looks a little bit different. He is missing some of his chest armor and his two back-leg boots. Digimon Digital Card Battle Imperialdramon is a Red Card, which his stats is 1900 HP, 980 deadly attack, 670 normal attack, and circle counterattack. He needs at least 60 DP for digivolve to him. His support card, added number of DP cards in DP Slot x100 to own attack power. Digimon World 3 Any Rookie except Veemon can become Imperialdramon by reaching level 50 with Paildramon. Veemon only needs to be raised to level 40 in order to obtain Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon is also avaliable as two different Digimon cards. One is called Imperialdramon I. It's a red Mega Digimon card With 53/50. The other one is called Imperialdramon II. It's a white Mega Digimon card with 50/55. Digimon World 4 Imperialdramon is only seen in Machine Pit in the Core Area on Mechanical Core. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon digivolves from Paildramon at Level 53 and Dragon EXP 50000. It also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on a certain Dragon Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon digivolves from Paildramon at LV 56 with 22000 dragon exp, but only if you have befriended Chibomon. Attacks *'Mega Crusher' (Mega Death): Fires a blast of dark matter from its mouth. The enemy is sucked into the resulting black hole, and is disintegrated to mere particles. *'Positron Laser': Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on its back. *'Splendor Blade' *'Eternal Zeal' Attacks in Digimon World 2 *'Mega Fire': Attacks all foes with a fire ball launched from its mouth. Variations / Subspecies * BlackImperialdramon * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode / Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an alternate form of Imperialdramon. The Fighter Mode gives Imperialdramon a more human shape. Compared to dragon mode, he has more agility and gains hand to hand combat skills. His fighting power is also multiplied. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Though not appearing as himself, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is one of the forms the digimon Metamormon takes. Digimon Rumble Arena Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appears when Veemon digivolves, and is called Imperialdramon. It can also be obtained by completing an adventure with Veemon, or by using the password "LINMON". Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appears when Veemon digivolves twice, and is called Imperialdramon. Digimon World 3 Imperialdramon Fighter Mode can obtained by raise Imperialdramon to level 99. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is also avaliable as a Red S-Energy Mega Digimon card that has 55/55. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon at Level 53 and Holy EXP 50000. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon at LV 60 with 90% friendship, but only if you've befriended Imperialdramon(dragon mode). It can also be found at Task Canyon in Dawn, after completing Union Quest "The Challenge From Gaia Origin!". DNA digivolving it with a ShineGreymon can create ShineGreymon Burst Mode. It can also be hatched by a Gold DigiEgg. Digimon World Championship Imperialdramon will digivolve from Cyberdramon with 16 battles, with 50% won, 50 Dragon AP and 2 egg reverts. Digimon Battle Imperialdramon is Veemon's Mega form. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 Attacks *'Giga Crusher' (Giga Death): The Positron Laser either extends from its chest-mouth and fires white spheres of dark matter, or is held in its hands and fires a more powerful blast. During the final episode of Digimon Adventure 02, his Positron Laser vanished and transformed into a gigantic cannon, using the power of the Digidestined's Digivices. *'Positron Laser': Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on its arm, targeted at the opponent. *'Splendor Blade' Variations / Subspecies * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Black) * Imperialdramon / Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is Imperialdramon's most powerful form. He is the wielder of the sacred Omni Sword, and the founder of the Royal Knights. The letters "initialize" (in the Roman version of Digi-Code) are engraved upon the side of the Omni Sword he wields. As he contains the power of both Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM, he is an immensely powerful mega. Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Rumble Arena Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can be unlocked after completing the stories of Wormmon and Veemon. It can also be obtained by using the password "ROYBOY". Digimon World 3 To obtain Imperialdramon Paladin Mode you must have both an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and an Omnimon at Lvl 40. on one digimon's digivolution tree. Excluding Five rare Digimon cards, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is the most powerful Digimon card in Digimon World 3. It's a white Mega Digimon card that has 62/70. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is obtainable by hatching a Digi-Egg matched by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon. Imperialdramon Paladin mode also apperars when a Digivolve Disk is used on a Holy Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is obtainable through the DNA Digivolution of Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Base digimon must be level 68+ and have 50,000 Holy Exp). He is, also, one of the Digimon you fight to become a Platinum Rank Tamer. He battles alongside Kuramon and Minomon. He can be hatched from a Gold DigiEgg. Attacks *'Omni Sword' (Omega Blade): Strikes opponents with the Omega Blade, which tears his opponents' data apart. The Blade may contain data of human positive emotions for an extra ability which can "initialize" the opponent's configuration data. *'Hyper Prominence': Simultaneously fires from every gunport on its body. *'Giga Crusher' (Giga Death): Inserts the Positron Laser on its right arm into its chest and fires a powerful energy wave. *'Imperial Claw': Tears at the opponent with its claws. *'Imperial Kick': From the sky, deals a strong kick. *'Positron Laser': Fires from the energy cannon on its right arm. *'Splendor Blade': Makes the sword of light appear from its arm-claw, and down-slashes at the opponent. Variations / Subspecies * Imperialdramon / Imperialdramon Fighter Mode * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Black) * VR-Imperial Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ancient Dragon Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon